


Holiday Magic (complete)

by Venturous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous





	Holiday Magic (complete)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:**  
|   
[fireside](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=fireside)  
  
---|---  
  
 **Current mood:**  
|   
accomplished  
  
 **Current music:**  
|  cat snoring  
  
 **Entry tags:**  
|   
[adventdrabbles](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/adventdrabbles), [dec25](http://venturous.insanejournal.com/tag/dec25)  
  
  
Title: **Holiday Magic**  
Author: **Venturous** (Venturous1 at LJ)  
Characters: **Snape, Harry, Draco, OMC Ian, other students**  
Rating: **PG 15** (for dreams of fellatio)  
Words: **3121**  
This story is my first piece of fan fiction, and it grew out of writing for </a></strong></a>[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/profile)[ **adventdrabbles**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/) 2007\. Thanks to </a></strong></a>[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/) for launching the comm and providing much inspiration along the way.  
Grateful hugs and kisses to beta </a></strong></a>[](http://themadscriptor.insanejournal.com/profile)[ **themadscriptor**](http://themadscriptor.insanejournal.com/) for her excellent and thorough edits!

***

 _Hogwarts, the week before Christmas…_  


  
Swooshing down the shadowy corridor, a splash of colour caught Severus’s eye as he approached his doorway. “What the…?” he muttered, glancing around suspiciously. He’d seen a flash of red, hadn’t imagined it.

He crept silently to the next archway and peered around the column, brushing the hair away from his dark eyes and squinting into the gloom. He heard a faint scampering sound down the long hallway

“Gryffindors, no doubt.” He grumbled, wandlessly unwarding the door.

***

As he swept through the portal, he failed to notice the tiny bundle of leaves and berries that hung from the stone arch overhead.

That night, Severus dreamt he awoke in his childhood bedroom. Shadows danced on the walls as bare trees waved in winter wind.

He shivered under his down comforter, puzzling his peculiar evening. Gran brought a delicious figgie pudding, sat him on her lap, and told strange tales. Magical elves bringing gifts to good little boys! Eyes wide, he asked, “Have I been good?” Gran smiled, but Mother muttered “Muggle rot!” under her breath.

Father stormed in, stomping snow from his boots, and demanding supper. Mother sent Severus to bed, where he tried not to hear them in the kitchen below.

***

Hurrying to breakfast, Snape neglected to notice the mistletoe over his dungeon doorway. He felt tired; strange dreams disturbed his rest. Bracing himself for the inevitable cheer, he entered the Great Hall with a flourish of black robes. No doubt there would be sweets, and singing. He felt a headache coming on.

Crash! He nearly lost his balance, and two students landed in a heap on the floor. “You imbeciles! Watch where you’re going!” he thundered.

He looked down at the tangle of robes on the floor and saw Harry and an ickle firstie named Ian; both smeared with jam and flushed with excitement.  
***

At day’s end, Severus poured a goblet of ruby wine, flicked his wand, and lit the candles on his Yule tree. Students would soon be away, and then he would have a peaceful holiday. He has been counting the days.

Reviewing the day, he sighed. _What was Potter thinking? Now that he’s on staff, he should control himself, not take up wrestling students! No way to achieve classroom respect,_ Snape thought. Hopefully Potter will leave for the Holidays with all the other brats.

A loud rapping startled him. _Who on Earth would knock on his door at this hour?  Better not be those squabbling 2nd years again._ The door hinges creaked as he cautiously opened it.

***

In the darkness, he felt coolness against his skin, like a breath of snow.  
Tiny sparkles rained down. Warmth brushed his lips. _What!?_ Green eyes glimmered, gazing into him. He shuddered.

 _What dream is this?_ His head reeling, he steadied himself by grasping for the cold, rough stone of the wall.

Vision cleared, the world righted itself and came into focus.

No one was there. He peered up and down the hallway,  
simmering with a cold fury.

***

“Professor, Sir!” A tug on his robes. He looked down and saw Ian, diminutive Gryffindor firstie, dusted in snow and looking distraught. “It’s Harry! Come quickly!”

***

Severus strode after Ian, who in spite of his short stature, moved quickly. “What has Potter gotten himself into now?” he fumed. Then he wondered, why had this insufferable Gryffindor come to his door? 

Before he could ponder this too deeply, nimble Ian dashed into a passageway Snape had never seen before. After nearly smacking his head on the low arch, he crouched down to follow.

Sputtering to expel dust from his long nose and batting spiders out of his hair, Snape was ready to throttle someone, when suddenly Ian dashed through a great wooden door and disappeared into total darkness. 

***

 “SURPRISE!” a chorus of young voices rang out. Gold streamers fluttered in suddenly bright light. Astonished, he stared at the assembled students, all laughing and cheering. Severus returned his jaw to its accustomed position and remembered to scowl, an instant too late.

He looked into their beaming faces, at a complete loss for words. Granger and Weasley were smiling warmly. Gryffindors, he grumbled, then noticed, standing entirely too close to Potter, familiar mocking grey eyes. Malfoy! Snape's eyebrows shot up. I really must control my face.

 “What is the meaning of this?” he thundered, suppressing a ridiculous urge to smile.

***

Snape looked about the room. There was a table laden with holiday treats, fragrant green wreaths hanging on the windows, and a tall fir tree glimmering with enchanted candles. He re-energized his glower.

 “For you, professor, sir, ” came a small voice from below. He looked down and saw Ian holding up a shiny silver package with both hands.

“I asked for an explanation, he said sternly. The room fell silent. Ian had apparently been struck dumb. Nonetheless, he continued to beam his innocent smile as he held out the gift, although his lip was beginning to quiver.

***

Ian was from the tiny highland village of Callender, which was also his ancestral name. Small for his age, his rosy face was wreathed with curly dark-gold hair and usually illuminated by a cherubic smile. Severus remembered him from his sorting; Muggle-born and gifted, he had to learn not to spontaneously levitate with joy.

At this moment, however, a tear was pooling in Ian’s hazel eye as he stood in the beam of Severus’s glare.

“Professor!” Granger’s chipper voice rang out. “Ian wanted to show his appreciation. We told him you would never agree, so he thought we should surprise you.”

Snape stared at her. Ian relaxed with a small sob. “You see,” she continued, “you are his favorite teacher, Professor Snape.”

“Callender! Is this nonsense true?” The wee Gryffindor nodded, a  tear now hanging off the end of his nose. Severus bent down and took the gift from the boy with great gentleness. “Thank you.” He said softly.

Potter and Malfoy exchanged conspiratorial glances and Harry said, “How about some cake?” Severus allowed himself to be led by the small blond boy to a great carved chair wreathed in solstice greens, next to the fragrant fir.

***

Severus sat, regarding Ian thoughtfully. “Callender, get yourself some cake.”

“Yes, sir!” he happily set off. Hermione arrived with a goblet and plate.  Snape shot her a penetrating look.

“You and Potter put him up to this?”

She smiled, tossed her hair and flashed a smile. _Save it for Weasley,_ he thinks. “Explain NOW, or you’ll find your exam results missing!” Hermione stepped back, miffed, and pretended to adjust her stockings.

“Well, sir, you’re all Ian talks about. He was crushed when he wasn’t sorted into Slytherin.” Snape watched Ian laughing, piling his plate with pudding and cake.

“Hardly likely,” he snorted.

***

Students settled around the room, sitting together on the plush patterned carpet, eating and chatting. Severus relaxed into the great throne-like chair. Ian returned, reaching chocolaty hands up, and suddenly Snape had a child on his lap.  Ian’s sticky face gazed up adoringly, and a ghost of a smile fluttered at Severus’ lips. There’s no escape now; that is certain.

Ian sighed happily, resting his golden curls against the great dark chest. Snape felt a helpless irritation and didn’t know what to do with his arms, but then they just seemed to automatically wrap around the child. Ian melted against him.

“Tell us a story,” Draco pipes up cheerfully. 

The assembled crowd murmured “Yes, a story, please.” Harry spelled the fire brighter, which glimmers off of the gleaming tree ornaments.

***

Severus remembered his Gran telling Muggle tales, so long ago. He’d forgotten all her stories… what would he tell them? Ian looked up at him. “A reindeer story?” he asked. A book floated into reach, and Snape looked sharply at Hermione, who shook her head. He opened the book and found nothing on the page, but as Severus and Ian gazed at the creamy paper, a handsome reindeer appeared and pawed the snowy ground.

Ian wiggled with delight, and Severus sighed, rearranging his lapful of book and boy. The wind worried at the windows; the fire crackled. For a moment he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Like a tendril of magic, the story flowed to him from across 30 years; thirty long, difficult years.

“Long ago and far away,” he began in his sonorous voice, “there lived a very clever, very brave reindeer named Regulus.”

“Rudolph!” Ian corrected helpfully.  Snape raised an eyebrow, and… smiled. Warmly.

Across the room, Harry and Ron exchanged shocked looks.

“Rudolph, yes, of course. Now, Rudolph was an unusual reindeer …”

***

The students were rapt. Wizard-raised kids had never heard this tale. Hermione snuggled up to Ron, who gazed down at her in wonder. Draco’s hand wandered into Harry’s lap, and for once, he didn’t slap him away. Instead, he captured Draco’s hand and pulled it under his robes in a discreet but encouraging way. Message received; grey eyes shone.

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed as he leaned against Draco and listened to the velvet voice.

It seemed the reindeer helped an odd Muggle saint deliver toys to children all over the world on a single night. “Sounds like a wizard to me,” noted Draco. 

***

Languid in front of the fireplace, Harry enjoyed the warmth of the hand on his thigh. As Severus told the tale of eight reindeer pulling a flying sleigh, Harry slipped into a dreamy state.

In his dream he flew high over moonlit, snowy castle, but he wasn’t cold; no, he was warm, glowing from the inside out. Strong arms were wrapped around him, and the wind whipped long tendrils of hair across his face; his eyes stung from the cold.

He felt the hands that held him, hands with long, slender fingers lacing themselves across his chest. He clenched the broom between his thighs, heart pounding.

***

Ian looked up. “Professor, why hasn’t Santa Claus ever visited Hogwarts?” Severus quirked an eyebrow, tempted to look cross, because he really didn’t know. But this wasn’t his classroom, and he couldn’t deflect the curious lad so easily.

Hermione of course, explained: “Santa was a great wizard, but the Ministry sent him to Azkeban centuries ago for using magic in the Muggle world. But after all these years, Muggle children never forgot his great laugh and how he left shiny gifts for everyone on the deepest winter night.”

Ian looked sad. Then he looked hopefully into Severus’ face. “You could be Santa.”

***

Draco couldn’t believe his luck. Harry had been cleverly avoiding his attempts to get closer for some time. But when this little surprise party project came up, they began to  laugh and horse around like actual friends. Or, thought Draco, maybe more.

Harry was so alluring, dreaming on his shoulder. Long lashes that fluttered on pale cheeks; tousled hair that didn’t quite cover his scar; sweet lips… Draco sighed with longing, and slid his hand a little higher. Harry smiled and snuggled closer.

In his dream, Harry flew higher and higher, toward a brilliant star high in the cold winter sky.

***

Severus finished the tale of “Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer” and noted that his audience had drifted off in a story-trance. He gazed contemplatively,” since I use “he thought” in the next sentence?) at the red and gold gifts under the tree. Actually, he thought, this is quite lovely; warm, quiet  and peaceful...

He saw Harry and Draco curled together and thought, That can only end in disaster. How on Earth could they possibly get along? Of course, he mused, conflict like that could make good sparks in the bedroom.

Oh, no. NOT going there, he thought firmly. A little too firmly, actually. He stood abruptly, dumping the sleepy Ian on the floor.

“Potter!” Harry was dazed, dimly aware that someone was yelling at him. “Get your students to their dorms! It’s past curfew!” Dammit, he had been having the nicest dream. Snape hauled an astonished Draco to his feet, growling: “You. With me.”

Harry pouted as Snape and Malfoy disappeared down the darkened corridor. He cleaned up the room with a wave of his wand and took the sniffling Ian by the hand. 

“Well, that almost went well,” Hermione made a sour face.

“Prickly bastard after all, isn’t he?” Ron muttered.

“Harry, come with me,” Ian whispered. “I have a plan.”  
***

Later, Severus stared into the fire, wondering how to stop Potter and Malfoy from embarking on disaster. Drowsy, his head nodded.

He dreamt: floating in a warm emerald sea, his lover was licking, suckling him as they rocked sweetly in the waves. 

“Oh, yes, Harry, mmmm,” he moaned.… and sat bolt upright, wide awake and clutching himself, panting. 

Oh. No. Not possible. Preposterous.

Images of Harry, passionately entwined with him, flooded his mind, and his cock surged with enthusiasm.

Wrong line of thinking, he tells himself. He headed for the kitchen and poured a drink.

He heard something: a quiet rustle. Now what!? he sighed, drawing nearer the door.

***

Draco sulked miserably back to his quarters. That was not how he wanted the evening to end. Things had been going so well there, damn that Snape! He managed to ruin everything.

Whom should he see come round the bend but that firstie, what was his name? Insufferably cheerful child, really so young for his age, but the kid had talent, that was certain. He could levitate with such ease he was in great demand whenever one needed to hide someone’s trainers on top of a bed canopy and -- Ian, that was his name -- really had wanted to be in Slytherin, so he was always hanging around. He was useful. Ian could wrap an extra punchy charm around an ordinary magical object in the most amusing ways.

Why, just last week, Pansy had sweet-talked him into hanging mistletoe in their common room because she found that if Ian placed the already-charmed evergreen, its spell was far more potent.

Draco had watched in great amusement as Goyle wandered unsuspectingly under the weed. First he paused and looked dreamily about, as if he had forgotten where he was heading. Then, as Pansy approached him with that predatory gleam in her eye, he appeared oblivious, as if he couldn’t see her at all. Draco had noticed sparkly, snow-like stuff falling from the thing. It seemed that the enchantment became stronger each time you passed under it.

So what was Ian doing down here in Slytherin quarters at this hour?  “Callender!” he hissed, “what do you think you are doing?”

***

Earlier, Harry hurried Ian along down a long corridor.  “It’s late; we need to get to bed.” Ian tugged Harry’s robes and brought them to a stop, then smiled and reached up to pat Harry’s hair gently, as if he were a dog.  Harry felt a tingle of… magic?  He started to open his mouth to admonish his young companion, but forgot what he was about to say.

“Harry, we’re being followed!” Ian said. “You go on, and I will go find out who and why.” Ian  melted into the shadows. Harry scratched his head and tried to remember where he was headed.

***

Snape opened his door, and stepped under the archway to peer down the gloomy hall. It seemed darker than usual, so pitch black he felt blindfolded. He put a hand out to feel the reassuring stone wall and was seized by a wave of déjà vu.

“What in Merlin’s beard is going on here?” he shouted at no one in particular.  In disgust, he continued: “We’ve already done this. Honestly, whoever is writing this story has no idea where they’re going!”

Something brushed his face lightly, like a tendril of spider silk, or a snowflake. Snape batted at it, growling in annoyance.

“Lumos!” he ordered, and his wand obliged with a fierce glow.

***

Harry was suddenly blinded by a brilliant light and reached his hands out reflexively. He felt… a face, hair. The shock of contact sent Snape backwards, and he tripped and fell against the wall. Without a moment’s hesitation, Harry followed him, twining his hands in the dark hair, and pinned Severus with a long, deep kiss.

Snape gasped when Harry came up for air, but before he could get a word out, his mouth was possessed again by these amazing, soft and urgent lips. He was lost, totally lost.

Long black robes puddled around him as he slid to the floor. Harry followed him down, hands framing the long, thin face in a gesture of precious wonder. Snape grabbed him by the rib cage, intending to hurl him across the hallway, but his arms did not obey his mind, a mind full of objections that seemed to be rapidly fading into a small pinpoint of feeble protest.

Instead, he wrapped his long fingers around the boy’s slender and lifted him closer. Settling Harry onto his lap, Snape moaned as he curled his legs around Harry and felt his cock leap to attention. 

Harry responded by burying his face into the long black hair, inhaling the wondrous scent of this man. Chest to chest, he felt a heartbeat - not sure whose, but that didn’t matter. Snape kissed the side of his face, then tilted his chin up, seeking his mouth and wrapping one arm around his back, preventing any hope of escape. Harry smiled, melted, and opened to the ravishing kiss.

***

“What was that?” Draco said, turning toward a momentary burst of light far down the corridor. As Draco turned away from him, Ian quietly made a little gesture that followed Draco’s silky hair, and a bit of sparkle trailed from his fingers.  “It’s nothing, sir. Could you please walk me back to my tower? I seem to have lost my way.” Draco turned again, looked into the innocent face, and seemed to completely forget what he had been worried about. He took the lad’s hand and smiled. “Of course, Ian. Come with me, and we will get you to Gryffindor tower safely.”

***

High atop the tallest tower, Snape wrapped wiry arms around Harry, and their hair and robes whipped in the wintry wind. Harry leaned against Severus’s dark warmth, shivering, but not from cold. Severus nuzzled the top of Harry’s head, inhaling the wonderful scent of snowy Harry hair, and smiled, unreservedly for once, since no one could see.

High clouds raced across the moon, which broke through to flood the castle with silvery light. “It’s so beautiful!” Harry breathed, feeling this incredible flooding inner warmth amid the swirling cold air. In his ear, a sonorous voice murmured: “And so are you.”

 _fin_  


  
 __


End file.
